


Hope for Hope County

by BadGuysPlease



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnant in dangerous situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGuysPlease/pseuds/BadGuysPlease
Summary: Rookie Deputy Caitlin Taylor wanted to save as many innocent people as possible from the Cult and wanted to safely have her kid without the cult finding out she was pregnant. Then she wanted to give her child to someone who didn't have all the hopes and expectations of the county riding on their shoulders. Too bad Jacob messed all those plans up.





	Hope for Hope County

The deputy, having read the files on all the Seeds, was very reluctant to stay into John’s region after the big ruckus she had caused just a couple of weeks ago. Even though she hated the thought of Hudson being stuck in his sadistic grasp the rookie deputy Caitlin had to think about other things. The deputy had to consider herself as well as the bundle of…well not exactly joy…that sat in her womb.

 

The deputy sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she trekked through the Whitetail Mountains. Dutch had told her about the Whitetail Militia and that sounded like a good place to make friends before she started showing more than she was able to hide. The deputy was just at four months a little over a month ago when she had gone to the church to arrest Joseph Seed, just starting to show, but she was able to hide it pretty well under baggier clothing. Now at almost five months, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer.

 

The deputy had not been idle the month she had been fighting the cult. She had saved a family that was friends with Dutch and had a sweet dog named Boomer, helped take the town of Fall’s End back from the peggies, gotten Nick Rye’s plane back for him, saved a local doctor from the cult, and gone into the Henbane to help protect the jail and the people staying in it. The deputy had quickly left the Henbane though after one messed up drug trip. She was still afraid of what the drugs may have done to the baby. The deputy stopped and hung her head with yet another sigh. Caitlin was not upset about being pregnant, but she was upset about the circumstances. A war zone was no place to have a kid. Especially when the Resistance was counting on her to save them all. She was hoping she could give the kid to someone else who would know how to take care of the innocent thing better than her. Someone who might live through this war.

 

Suddenly Caitlin heard a scream from a short distance to the east and she started to hurry in that direction pulling out her bow and arrow as she went. So far the rookie deputy had done her best to stay off the cult’s radar up here in the mountains. She only made a move against the cult when they had innocent civilians.

 

When she got to the place she had heard the screams coming from she saw several of Jacob’s Chosen pulling a woman and her three children, which looked like they were still in elementary school, from a log cabin while they set the cabin on fire. The deputy rolled her shoulders, gently rubbed her stomach before moving into a good position to take out the peggies. With a deep sigh, Caitlin started to snipe the men. It went well, she easily and quickly took out the five men that held the children and the woman hostage. She stopped sniping the men to yell at the woman and children to run, giving away her position. But the deputy could care less about her safety right now, especially when she saw one of the men make a move toward one of the little girls. The mother was thankfully calm under pressure. She told the oldest to grab his sisters' hands and the mother picked up a gun taking out two of the peggies that had started going after her children before she to hightailed into the woods.

 

But as the rookie deputy turned to snipe the remaining men after watching the family safely flee into the woods she felt a gun press into her temples and heard the safety click off before hearing the gruff voice of a Peggie behind her, “Put your weapon down nice and slowly.” With another deep sigh, the deputy did as the Peggie said, placing her bow down and slowly sliding off her quiver and laying that on the ground also. When she was done, she slowly stood up hands in the air and turned to face the Peggie. The Peggie jerked his head toward the North and the deputy turned and started to walk the way he had indicated. The deputy and the Peggie walked for a couple of hours before the Peggie ordered her to stop outside an old building that looked like it needed a lot of repairs. Before she could ask the Peggie why they were there the doors opened up and out walked the eldest brother of the Seed family, Jacob.

 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” He asked as he circled her. “Jacob,” she simply said with a sigh tacked on to the end of his name. There was a reason she had not done much damage in his area, at least not yet, she wanted a safe…well, semi-safe…place to camp out in once she started to show. She also wanted to be able to have the child without worrying about the cult ambushing her in the middle of labor.

 

“Heard a lot about you deputy. You definitely have been making trouble for my siblings,” Jacob said as he came back around in front of her. He cocked his head to the side as he looked her up and down. The deputy shifted underneath his gaze and looked up at the sky to get away from his gaze that made her feel like prey. Suddenly he was right in front of her as he grabbed her face making her look him in the eye again. What was it with the Seed family and getting in her personal space?

 

“How is it a little slip of a thing like you has caused so much trouble deputy?” He questioned her as he let go and took a step back to look at her whole body again. Now the deputy was not that small, she couldn’t help if he was a giant man. The deputy figured he must be at least seven feet tall, as she was 6’3” and only came to his chest. The deputy looked down at herself, although she may have seemed even smaller considering she was wearing a man’s giant shirt that she had taken from an abandoned house about a week ago.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Jacob. I guess I am just gifted,” she sassed back. Jacob raised an eyebrow at her response, before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her flush against him. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped, glancing down at her stomach before looking into her face again. Jacob had been around enough pregnant people in his lifetime, including his mother, to know what a pregnant woman’s stomach felt like. Jacob slowly pulled back from the deputy, who was once again refusing to look at him, raising his free hand to place it on her stomach. Jacob frowned in thought before removing his hand from her hair and grabbing her wrist instead.

 

Without saying a word to the deputy, he pulled her into the Veterans Center and up to his private quarters, where he had a room, an office, a bathroom, and a large closet area. He pulled her through the first room, which was his office and also where Peaches was, and into his own quarters. He then moved the deputy in front of him, trying to be gentle, and softly pushed her down onto his bed. Once she was sitting on his bed, Jacob pushed her shoulders down so she was reclining and then ripped open her shirt. Sure enough with her baggy shirt hanging open, he could clearly see her baby bump, she looked like she was about five to six months along. Suddenly Jacob paused, she had to have been aware this whole time that she was pregnant. She had only been in Hope County for a month or two, meaning she was two to four months along when she came to arrest his brother. Jacob frowned up at the deputy where she sat trying to hold the shirt closed over her chest. Why would she put her child in danger like she had? Jacob straightened up still staring her down as she sat up tugging the shirt around her body.

 

“Well this changes things deputy,” Jacob said as he turned to go back into his office. He stopped to turn back to her, “Go ahead and take a bath, I will have peaches bring you something to eat in a little bit.” Then Jacob was out the door, locking it behind him.

 

Jacob sent Peaches out of the room to go help deal with the prisoners while he made a radio call to Joseph. “Joseph are you there? Over.” While Jacob waited for his brother to respond, he listened to what was happening in his room. He heard what sounded like the deputy rummaging around in his room. Jacob smirked at that if she thought she was going to find any weapons, she was sadly mistaken.

 

Suddenly the radio crackled to life and he heard his brother’s voice. “Jacob dear brother, what can I do for you?” Jacob let out a sigh and thumped the radio against his forehead a couple of times before he answered. “I have the deputy brother, but I also have a problem. Over.” There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before Joseph answered. “Well, that is good news brother. She can finally be shown the path, although I figured it would be John to show her, I am sure God guided her to you for a reason brother.” Jacob let out a sigh and rolled his eyes a little at his younger brother. He was not a believer like his brother, but Joseph was family and Jacob would always protect and stand by his family.

 

“Okay Joseph that’s great, but that does not help me with my problem. She is pregnant brother. Over.” A soft oh sound came from Joseph’s end as he took in the news that his brother had just given him. Then a little while later, after Jacob had heard the shower turn on in his room, he heard a soft thoughtful hum come from Joseph. “Well, now it is clear why she has been brought to you brother. You are the protector of the family and in her delicate state, she needs to be protected. Even if that is from herself. A child is always a blessing and will no doubt make the cult stronger.” Jacob found himself nodding along with what his brother had said.

 

“Very well Joseph, I shall keep her here with me and make sure she is safe and has a healthy baby. Over.” But before he could set down the radio, his brother's voice came to him again through the radio. “Jacob, I think she is meant to be with you as a wife my brother.” Jacob froze at his brother’s works, shock forcing him to do nothing but stare at his radio. He stood there in silence for a while before his brother’s voice came through the radio again. “The Voice told me that she is destined to be a part of our family and I was not sure what he meant, but now it is clear. She is to be your wife brother, and this child is going to be your child brother. It does not matter that your seed did not create the child, it is still to be your child brother.” Jacob took a deep breath at the thought of having his own family. Jacob would never admit it to anyone, even his own brothers, but he had always wanted to have that, to have a true family of his own, with a loving wife and several children. Now that future might just be possible. He looked toward the door that held the deputy. She might not love him yet, but they would just have to work up to that. He would shelter her and keep her away from the harsh reality of life and away from the people who would want to take her from him. She may not know it yet but she would be his.

 

Jacob pulled the radio back up to his face and answered his brother. “Yes Joseph, thank you for telling me. I will make sure she is protected. Over.” He heard a happy hum from his brother before Joseph gave a last parting bit of wisdom, “I will prepare for your wedding brother. Everything should be ready in three or four days. We would not want this child to be born a bastard,” Then all Jacob heard was static over the radio, signifying his brother had ended the call. Jacob then stared at the door to his quarters for a while deep in thought. Eventually, he walked over to the door that led out of his office to the rest of the Vet Center. Jacob called for Peaches and looked at his watch counting the time it took for Peaches to get to him. As Peaches can running around the corner Jacob let out a little hum, 50 seconds, not bad. He ordered Peaches to go find some good food for the deputy and then Jacob went back into this office, slamming the door in Peaches’ face.

 

Jacob walked over to the door to his quarters and listened to what was happening. He was no longer hearing the shower and was hearing what sounded like soft singing. Jacob smiled at the sound of her voice, wondering how it would sound singing his hymn. Jacob slowly unlocked and opened the door to his quarters. When he stepped into the room he looked around, noticing that even though she had gone through his stuff, she had left the room neat. Jacob then walked over to the bathroom, but right as Jacob went to push the door open, the deputy threw open the door herself.

 

“Jesus Jacob!” She shouted in surprise and took a couple of steps back from him crossing her arms over her chest.  Jacob just raised an eyebrow at her and then looked her up and down taking in what she was wearing. The deputy had taken two of his shirts to cover herself and grabbed a pair of sweatpants that John had given him. She had to roll the pants legs and shirt sleeves up only once to free her hands and feet. Which, even though Jacob would never admit it out loud, he found very endearing. Jacob tilted his head to the side considering the deputy’s form in his clothing. As much as seeing her wearing his stuff set of a deep primal part of himself, he realized he needed John to get her some woman clothes, preferably ones that would show off her growing stomach. He noticed that she seemed to want to hide her condition from the world for some reason. That would never do, everyone needed to see that she was pregnant so they would treat her with the proper respect. Jacob looked her up and down again and finally noticed that she still had on her boots.

 

“You don’t need those pup,” Jacob informed the deputy as he pointed to her shoes. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to take off the shoes.

 

But the deputy simply raised an eyebrow back at Jacob before saying, “I’ll keep them, for now, thank you.” Jacob frowned at the deputy. He didn’t want her to keep the shoes, it would make it easier for her to escape. Jacob was ready to pick her up and yank the shoes off her feet himself when a knock came at the door to his quarters.

 

Jacob let out a huff and stomped over the door, yanking it open, and yelling, “WHAT?” Only to see Peaches standing in front of him with food in his shaking grasp. Jacob rubbed his temples and sighed in frustration. Then he reached out and pulled Peaches into the room. He glanced at the Deputy who was looking at Peaches with a worried look on her face.

 

Jacob walked over to the Deputy, reached out and caressed her face. The Deputy jumped in surprise and went still at his touch. “I am going to leave you locked in here with Peaches for a few hours while I see to my…responsibilities.” Jacob stopped talking for a minute while he watched the Deputy glare at him, he let out a soft sigh and shook his head in response to her glare. She just didn’t understand that what he did was necessary. They needed to be strong. Only the strong would survive. Jacob then cupped her face in both of his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. “You are to eat and rest. I would also take off those boots if you know what’s good for you Pup.” Then Jacob let go of the Deputy and watched her for a bit before he turned and left the room with a long look at Peaches; telling him with his eyes to keep his grubby mitts off the deputy. He had a call to make to John and then he would go out and see if any of the prisoners looked promising.

 

The deputy watched Jacob go and after she heard the lock click shut, she quickly ran over to Pratt. “Pratt are you okay?” She asked as she gently cupped his face looking at all the scrapes and bruises covering him. Pratt jerked in her grasp at first, but he quickly relaxed into her hands. She stroked her fingers gently over the bruises on his face, pressing a soft kiss to each bruise she found. Pratt hummed in happiness at the first gentle touch he had received since before the helicopter went down. The moment was broken by both of the deputy’s stomachs letting out rumbles to remind them that they were empty. Pratt pulled away and walked over to Jacob’s bed to lay down the tray in his hands.

 

“You need to eat Caitlin. It is the will of Jacob so it is the will of the Father.” Pratt said as he moved to stand by the door. The Rookie deputy stopped Pratt by grabbing his hand and pulling him to sit on the bed with her. But Pratt shook his head and pulled away from her, backing up until he hit the wall. Caitlin frowned at her fellow deputy, going back up to him and taking his hands in hers. She rubbed her thumbs back and forth over the back of his hands while she waited for an explanation.

 

“I cannot sit down, he will know Caitlin,” Pratt said in a soft voice gazing down at where her hands held his. “You should probably not even be touching me,” Pratt whispered sadly. Caitlin scoffed at his words and pulled him to sit down on the ground by the bed with her.

 

“I don’t care about what Jacob wants Staci Pratt. I want you to sit with me and eat with me.” She grabbed the tray off the table and laid it down between them. The tray had a cup of water, a plate of some kind of mystery meat, and a bowl of different kinds of fruits. Caitlin was reluctant to eat the meat and she is allergic to most berries. Caitlin upturned the fruit on to the tray, she handed all the berries to Staci and kept the melons for herself. They ate in silence and shared the water. When they were done eating Caitlin pulls Staci to lay down beside her with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair, eager for the comfort of a friendly human face and friendly human touch.

 

Caitlin could still hear the song playing outside and hear the moans and cries of the captives being held in the cages outside. Tears filled her eyes and the faint sounds of their cries and she started to sing to hide the sounds of the people she couldn’t save.

 

_Little Child_

_Be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

 

Still singing Caitlin gently sat Staci up then she stood up and moved to the window, finding it surprisingly unlocked, she threw the window open and let her voice carry down to the captives in the cages. Even if she couldn’t save them she could give them a small amount of peace and hope. If she could drown out that awful song even for a minute she would count it as a victory.

 

_Little Child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightening flash_

_Illuminates your tear stained face_

_I am here tonight_

 

Staci came up and stood beside Caitlin as she sang out to the prisoners, she could tell it was helping because the moans and cries had all quieted down. She wrapped her arms around Staci and pulled him close. They were nothing more than friends, but right now a friendly cuddle was exactly what she needed. Caitlin was a very cuddly person naturally, so she often would cuddle with her fellow deputies before this whole situation occurred.

 

_And someday you’ll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Fall on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

 

Staci started to sing with Caitlin, feeling empowered by her strong voice and gentle cuddles.

 

_Little Child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still, keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

 

Caitlin thought about what her future might hold and what the future of her child might be as she kept singing. She held tighter to Staci at the thought of the Seeds raising her child. She could not stay and let their evil corrupt the innocent thing now growing inside her stomach. She guided Staci’s hand to her stomach and let him feel the bump.

 

_Little Child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees._

_And the branches to hands_

_They’re not real understand_

_And I am here tonight._

 

Caitlin could tell the moment Staci understood that she was pregnant. His eyes started flying from his hand on her stomach to her eyes. He stopped singing, even as Caitlin continued on with the song. He started to ask if she was pregnant and all Caitlin could do was nod with tears in her eyes.

 

_And someday you will know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

 

Staci Pratt got down on his knees and pressed a soft kiss to Caitlin’s stomach. Before looking up and meeting Caitlin’s eyes. “Don’t worry Caitlin, I will get you out of this and I will protect you.” Caitlin ran her hands through Staci’s hair and just kept singing.

 

_For you know once even I was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

 

Staci stood back up and holding Caitlin close started to sing with her again. Their voice filling the Veteran’s center and flowing into the mountains too.

 

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these days have shown_

_Rain’s a part of how life goes._

_But its dark and it’s late_

_So I’ll hold you and wait_

_‘Til your frightened eyes do close_

 

Caitlin smiled at Staci and was filled with hope. Just like the song said, rain is a part of how life goes, but eventually, the rain has to end. She could tell that Staci was also filled with hope and a new confidence.

 

_And I’ll hope that you’ll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

 

Down by the cages Jacob was getting irritated at seeing all his captives calm. He looked up at the window and glared when he saw the Deputy at the window holding on to Peaches and singing. He turned around and stormed back into the center. But Caitlin and Staci just kept singing. Happy to give hope to the people below and to themselves. For hope was not something Jacob could so easily take from anyone. If you help on to hope, you could keep fighting. Even if that fighting was for another day.

 

_Everything’s fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I’ll still be here in the morning_


End file.
